There's No Place Like Home
by DrakesChick
Summary: Why is Barbara in some strange place that looks like it came out of a movie? Maybe it has to do with the bump on her head she got trying to find Tim. Her only goals now are to find Tim and get them the hell home. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so I'm back with another Young Justice story! Yeah it relates to the Wizard of Oz and Young Justice. **

**So there are two ways I could go with this story and I figured I'd ask you guys. Would you rather have them be total badasses in Oz where like everything is messed up and the characters (not going to spoil it) make their way to the witch and wizard or do you want like classic Wizard of Oz?**

**Anyway let's begin! **

**Gotham City, October 23****rd**** 22:32 EST**

"We have to find him now." Barbara growled as her attention went to Dick, Wally, Artemis, and M'gann who were all suited up and in the bioship.

"BG we will find Robin. Don't you worry." Dick said in a serious tone as he put his hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Joker has him…that didn't end well last time remember." Barbara said with a frown.

"Come on lets go…he's gotta be in Gotham somewhere." M'gann said with a smile as she looked at Barbara.

Barbara nodded her head, "Alright Alpha lets move out."

"We are reaching the boarder of Gotham." M'gann said as she looked at the team.

Barbara cracked her knuckles and Artemis sighed, "Babs he's only been gone for one day right?"

"That's more than enough time for Joker to do something." Dick and Barbara said at the same time.

"Ok so when we land we will split up into two groups. M'gann and I will take the South End while Dick, Artemis, and Wally will take the North End." Barbara said as she stood up. She pulled up a holographic screen on the bioship and hit a few spots on the map. "These are some of Joker's common hideouts when he escapes Arkham," Barbara pulled up a file on Joker and then a picture of Tim in his Robin costume popped up, "Joker has Robin as you all know so we need to find him ASAP."

"Can't I just run all around Gotham and find him that way?" Wally asked curiously. Artemis shivered slightly at the thought of Wally going super fast again. He'd only gotten back a few months ago.

"Joker has traps set up every time we go to find him. No offense Wally you're klutzy so you might end up getting hurt and then we'll have to save you and Robin." Dick said with a slight smirk.

"Alright I guess I'll have to deal with that." Wally said with a shrug.

"Taking the bioship in for landing." M'gann said in a serious tone and within a few seconds they were on the roof of a large warehouse in the warehouse district. Barbara rushed out of the bioship and pulled out her grapple hook.

"_**Everyone online?"**_ M'gann asked through the telepathic link.

"_**God I don't miss this."**_Wally said as he shook his head.

"_**Oh stop being such a baby. Here Miss M."**_ Dick said as he flipped onto the next roof with ease.

"_**Reading you loud and clear."**_Artemis said as she rushed after Dick and Wally.

"_**I hear you guys."**_ Barbara said as she launched her grapple and began to swing towards Crime Alley.

"Batgirl where are we heading?" M'gann asked as she levitated next to Barbara. Barbara stopped and perched herself on the edge of the old church near Crime Alley. "Why are we stopped?" M'gann asked curiously.

Just as Barbara went to say something her com link went off and read it was from Tim, "Robin?!" Barbara asked in a relieved tone, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"_Oh Bratgirl you ask way to many questions."_ Joker said on the other end and then began to laugh.

"Joker." She growled, "Where are you, you twisted jerk?" She growled.

"_Oh all in good time bat brat."_ Joker said with a smirk and Barbara pulled out her wrist computer and began to track Tim's communicator.

"If you hurt him Joker may God have mercy on your soul for what I'm going to do to you." She growled again.

"_**Guys Batgirl is tracking Joker. We'll let you know when we have a location."**_M'gann thought over the link.

"_**Sweet!"**_ Wally cheered.

"_So Batgirl are we going to play this little game of cat and mouse so you can save your precious little bird?"_ Joker asked with a cackle.

"Bring it on Joker." Barbara growled as she continued to try to track the signal.

"You know I'm going to pull one out of Eddie's book. What will end where I began?" Joker quickly shouted into the com link causing Barbara to shake her head at the pitch.

Barbara smirked as ACE Chemicals popped up on her map, "I'm coming for you." Barbara giggled and then she ended the com link. "M'gann inform the others the location is ACE Chemicals. I'm heading there now and we can meet with the others." Barbara said and before M'gann could react Barbara pulled out her grapple and headed towards ACE Chemicals.

"_**Guys Joker has Robin at ACE Chemicals. I'm meeting up with Batgirl now so you guys should head over now."**_ M'gann said through the link.

"_**Barbara you listen to me right now. We have to think this through carefully. Do not go in there by yourself alright."**_ Dick said in a serious tone.

"_**Yeah Babs don't go in there without me. You know I never back down from a fight!"**_ Wally cheered happily.

"_**Enough. Batgirl, M'gann ETA is 7 minutes." **_Artemis said in a serious tone.

Barbara arrived at ACE Chemicals and M'gann slowly levitated behind her. "Ok so we are going to wait for the others." M'gann said as she looked at the old building, "What did he mean by it will end where I began?"

"This is where the Joker became the Joker." Barbara said with a sigh as she shook her head, "Now M'gann I'm heading inside.

"But they said-" M'gann began to say until Barbara cut her off, "I know what they said but don't worry…I'll be quickly in and out of there with Robin with me ok."

"If something happens to you Dick is so going to kill me." M'gann mumbled and when she went to look back at Barbara she was already gone, "I hate when they do that."

Barbara carefully climbed in through a broken window and put her cowl into heat vision mode. "Alright you ugly jerk where are you?" She mumbled to herself. Barbara's heat vision picked up two heat signatures. One tied to a chair and the other standing right near it. Joker's laughter suddenly echoed through the whole building, "Come on Batgirl come out and save your precious little Robin."

Barbara pulled three batarangs out of her utility belt and popped out from behind the crate and launched them at Joker. They all connected with his shoulder sending him flying to the ground. As Barbara sprinted towards the figure in the chair her heart stopped when she realized it was Harley Quinn. As Barbara flipped out of the way Harley hit Barbara's ribs with her famous mallet. Barbara fell to the ground hard and gasped. Joker skipped over and kicked her in the side causing her to cough, "I'd love to stay and chat with you Batgirl but you've got about oh 30 seconds or so before the building explodes." Just as Barbara went to get up Joker kicked her in the jaw and ran away with Harley following close behind.

Barbara slowly got up and sprinted for the door. She opened the doors and saw M'gann, Artemis, Dick, and Wally sprinting towards her, "Watch-" Barbara was cut off by the building blowing up and sending her flying towards them. The back of Barbara's head hit the ground with a loud crack and her vision began to blur.

"Dammit Babs. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Dick said with a frown.

"Oh God oh God! She looks really hurt." M'gann said in a panicked tone.

"She'll be fine…right?" Wally asked as his gaze went to Artemis.

"M'gann go get the bioship. We have to take her to the Watchtower now." Artemis said in a serious tone.

"Babs stay with me. Babs stay with me." Dick said in a serious tone as he touched the side of her face gently. Barbara's vision went dark and she couldn't hear the discussion after Dick finished talking.

**Well uh there you go. Do you guys like it? Should I even continue with it? Oh and if you could decide what I asked at the beginning I'd really appreciate it. Anyway comment or PM me ideas or whatever. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So yeah I've decided to give on my own little twist for the Wizard of Oz. Um anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

**Oz, October 24****th**** 07:32 AMZ**

Barbara rubbed her head, "What the hell happened? It feels like someone took a sledgehammer to my head ten times." Barbara looked around and noticed something seemed off. "Where am I?" She mumbled as she looked around the old warn out house. The room was filled with dust and just a sliver of light shined to illuminate the damage done to the house Barbara was currently in. Barbara slowly walked towards the door and noticed she wasn't in her Batgirl uniform. Instead she was in dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue flannel. Barbara stumbled into the bathroom to look into the cracked mirror. Barbara's bright blue eyes widened as her gaze went to her beaming red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, "My hair was never this red before." Barbara said as she shook her head. "I need to find Tim and get the heck home." She quickly raced outside of the bathroom and to the front door. The second the door swung open her eyes widened at how bright and colorful it was. "Am I tripping on acid or something?" Barbara muttered under her breath.

It seemed to be a small town Barbara had crashed into, "Look!" A small boy with black hair screamed as he jumped out of a house.

"She killed the witch!" A little ginger boy said happily as he raced over to the black haired boy.

"I-I didn't kill anybody! I don't kill!" Barbara said as she shook her head.

"Damian do you think she accidently killed the witch?" The ginger boy asked as his gaze went to the raven haired boy.

"Hmph either way the she devil is dead Collin." Damian said as he crossed his arms.

There was a slight tug on Barbara's sleeve and when she looked down a small girl with short black hair stood there smiling. "What's your name?" Barbara asked curiously. The little girl didn't answer and simply pulled Barbara closer to the house, "Do you not have a name?" She asked with a slight frown. The small girl smiled again and pointed at the house. Barbara raised an eyebrow until she noticed a set of feet wearing jester shoes sticking out from under the house, "Oh my God I killed Harley Quinn."

"Cassandra will you leave our savior alone?" A green haired boy asked as he popped his head out of a window.

"You leave her alone Garfield." A little blonde girl said as she ran up to Cassandra and pulled her away from Barbara gently, "I'm sorry about her she doesn't really talk."

"Always the kiss up Stephanie." Damian mumbled as he shook his head.

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Damian and suddenly a speck of blue began to fly towards the small town. Finally the man appeared and smiled when his gaze went to Barbara, "Well looks like we got ourselves a new fighter here." The man said with a smile. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. His black hair was slicked back and wore a red cloak with a blue suit looking outfit underneath. "Clark?" Barbara asked with a smirk, "Alright you guys are funny can I just go home now?"

The man twisted his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am the Wizard of the North here in Oz. Where are you from?" He asked curiously and with a genuine smile as he put his hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"I'm from Gotham." Barbara said with a shrug, "I'm looking for my friend Tim so we can go home." Her gaze went back to the house now on Harley Quinn, "So I seriously killed her?"

"Yup." He said popping the p. "I'll have you know you freed all of these young kids in this town. Harley Quinn worked them all horribly." He said as he shook his head.

Suddenly a cloud of green appeared causing the children all to hide again. "Who killed Harley?! _My_ Harley?!" Barbara recognized that voice and cringed, "If anyone was going to take her out it was going to be me." He cackled as he stepped forward. The Joker was wearing a brand new suit except this one was black and his skin a dark green while his hair now had an ebony tint to it. "And who do we have here?" He asked and suddenly he smirked, "Ah I see you're the one that arrived here with that boy."

"Where is he? Where's Tim?" Barbara growled as she went to lunge at Joker look alike but he quickly moved away.

"That's all part of the fun my sweet. Since you took someone that belonged to me I'll take someone that belonged to you." He cackled as smoke began to appear, "Oh and you might want to hurry. You don't know how generous I'll be with keeping him alive." Barbara lunged at the smoke but feel to the ground only to discover the Joker look alike was gone.

"Who was that?" Barbara growled.

"Oh he's the Wicked Wizard of the West. He loves to see people upset, hence why he sent Harley here." The Wizard of the North said with a shrug.

"Listen to me you giant blue boy scout I need to find a way to get to that jerk's castle to save a person I care about. How do I get there?" Barbara asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well first you'll have to go see the Wizard."

"The wizard of what? You've got them for every direction." Barbara said as she shook her head.

"The Wizard of Oz. He's a good friend of mine and I'm sure he'd help you out. He'll be able to help you get home. Now as for your request out of here you have to follow the yellow brick road." He said as he pointed to a decaying yellow brick road.

"Alright…well I'm glad I could free you guys." Barbara said with a slight wave, "But I have to go save someone who's like a younger brother to me." With that Barbara quickly rushed down the yellow brick road.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 2! Tell me what you thought please :) So who do you think is going to appear next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So yeah I'm back! I'm glad you guys are liking this story :) Well now we get to see a special person! Anyone know who it is?**

**Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine. **

**Oz, October 24****th**** 11:34 AMZ**

"I've been walking on this road for hours." Barbara said as she shook her head, "It would have helped if those people gave me a map on where to go. That giant boy scout so should have helped me out to."

"All I keep hearing from you is complaining." A familiar voice called from behind her.

"Dick?" Barbara asked as she turned around but noticed no one was there.

"Well that's just rude! What have I ever done to you?" The voice called again.

"Who said that?" Barbara asked as she got into a defensive position.

"Me."

"Me who?" Barbara asked again and then she noticed a scarecrow tied to a pole. _Never had a good run with those._ Barbara thought to herself.

"You're looking right at me." The scarecrow said as he moved his arms. "Now do me a favor you beautiful lady and get me down from here."

"Why should I do that?" Barbara asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because you seem like a very nice lady…and I do know my way around these parts you know." He said with a shrug.

"Oh alright." Barbara said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the scarecrow. "How do I get you down?"

"Well my feet are tied to the bottom of the pole." He said and Barbara nodded her head and quickly untied his feet, "Now there is a lever in the back all you do is pull that down and-" Before he could finish he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch." He mumbled as he got up and rubbed his butt.

"Now since you know your way around here can you tell me where I can find the Wizard of Oz?" Barbara asked with a slight smirk.

"You want to see the Wizard…what are you going there for?" He asked curiously as he began to walk onto the road.

"It's a long story." She said with a shrug.

"Well we've got a lot of time on our hands. The Oz lives far away from here." The scarecrow said with a slight smile. "So what's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Barbara. What's yours?"

"The Scarecrow." He said with a shrug. "It's a pretty boring name."

Barbara looked at him and was shocked at how many features this Scarecrow had of Dick. The scarecrow had a blue plaid shirt, baggy blue jeans, work boots, and a black hat on. "Oh stop Barbara you're making me blush." The Scarecrow said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry you just…remind me of somebody." She said with a shrug. "Anyway…why do you want to help me?"

"Well in all honestly I think the Wizard can help me." He said with a slight smile.

"Are you missing someone to?" She asked as she tilted her head. "You see I need to go there so the Wizard can help me get my friend Tim back from that awful wizard with green skin. I'm pretty sure he has my friend." She said with a frown.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend…you know what I'll help you find him." The Scarecrow said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Barbara's.

"Thank you…I really appreciate that." Barbara said with a smile but then she stopped walking causing the Scarecrow to stop, "But what can I help you with? I mean will the Wizard be able to give you what you need?"

"Of course."

"So what are you missing? I mean you seem like a normal person."

"Well thank you I really do appreciate that," The Scarecrow said with a smile as he began to walk again and so did Barbara, "you see…I'm missing a brain."

"But you can talk."

"A lot of people without brains can talk." The Scarecrow said causing Barbara to laugh.

"I guess you have a point there…I can't really give you a brain though…so I guess I'll have to force the Wizard to give you one when we get there." She said with a smirk.

"And I'll force him to help you find your friend…after all the Wizard and I used to know one another." The Scarecrow said with a shrug.

"So why didn't you ask him before?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Well you see he had done so much for me as it was I didn't want to bug him." He said with a shrug. "Anyway enough about me. What's your back story Babsy?"

"Oh I'm the Police Commissioner's daughter where I come from." Barbara said with a shrug, "I'm also a hero in my world."

"A hero…so you are a bad ass chick." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Barbara said with a smirk, "I've saved the world a few times but nothing big."

"You are one interesting girl Babsy." Scarecrow chuckled, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a very fun journey."

"Same here Scarecrow…same here."

**I'm sorry I know it was kind of short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer! I just figured you could be introduced to the Scarecrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oz, October 24****th**** 17:34 AMZ**

"You seem to have a wonderful life back home where you're from." Scarecrow said with a smile as he glanced at Barbara.

"Thanks." She said with a smile and then her stomach began to growl, "Wow I guess I'm really hungry now."

"Ok…let's find some food. I'm pretty sure there is an apple orchard up the road." The Scarecrow said as he pointed up the road.

"Sounds good to me." Barbara said as they continued to walk down the road.

"Well look if it isn't the Scarecrow." A high pitched voice called from behind them. When they turned around a very short pudgy man was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you be swimming in some water or something Penguin?" Scarecrow grumbled under his breath.

"If memory serves me right you work for me. Why are you off your post? Is it because of her?" Penguin said in an angry tone as he began to march towards them.

"You touch her and you'll have to go through me first." Scarecrow said as he took a step in front of Barbara and gently pushed her back.

"That won't be hard all I need is a very heavy gust of wind to blow you away." The Penguin cackled as he took a few steps forward. Barbara looked to her right and saw that there was a big branch lying on the ground. She quickly picked it up and hit Penguin in the face so hard he went flying through the air. He landed in a giant pile of leaves which were now dispersed do to his landing.

The Scarecrow let out a whistle and then looked back at Barbara, "Nice hit."

"Thank you very much." She said with a slight bow and then tossed the branch to the side, "Did you honestly work for him?"

"Well if being hit over the head and then strung up onto that pole means working for him I guess I was working for him." He said with a shrug.

"That's horrible." Barbara said as she shook her head, "How long were you up there?"

"I don't even know. All of the days blended together after a while." He said with a frown but then smiled slightly, "Look I think I see the orchard up there." Scarecrow quickly rushed past Barbara and ran towards the trees.

"Hey wait for me!" Barbara giggled as she chased after him. In no time she had already caught up to him and they were at the trees. The apples were bright red and looked so juicy Barbara plucked one off and took a bite, "These apples are so amazing." She gushed as she took another bite.

"Here I can store some for you in my hat so start grabbing." Scarecrow said as he took his hat off and began to pick some apples. Barbara placed her apple in her mouth and began to pick some more. Suddenly the tree moved and slapped her hand causing her to release the apple she was just about to pluck.

"Ouch." She said as she took her hand away and rubbed it.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my apples you little she devil." The female voice called. Barbara looked at the tree and saw that it had the face of a woman that looked eerily familiar to her.

"I was just hungry." Barbara said with a glare.

"Oh come on Babs its alright. After all I'm sure we could find better apples." Scarecrow said as he put his hat back on and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Watch I'm getting you more apples." He said with a smirk and then a quiet cackle.

"And why would she not want me apples?" The tree asked in an angered tone, "After all my apples are the best you stupid bag of straw."

"Well maybe your apples would be the best if they didn't have little worms in them." Scarecrow said with a chuckle.

"My apples don't have worms!" The tree screamed and she began to launch apples at them.

"Told you I'd get you some more." He chuckled, "Quickly grab them."

Barbara nodded and began to grab as many as she could find, "This is actually quite entertaining." She said to herself with a smile. She began to make her way towards the forest to follow the trail of apples when she came across what looked like a boot made of metal. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she hit it with her knuckles. "Hey Scarecrow I think I found something." Barbara yelled over her shoulder. She began to stand up and her jaw dropped when the object came into full view.

"You found a girl made out of tin!" Scarecrow said in shock. "But she's all rusty."

"Look here's an oil can!" Barbara said as she grabbed the can, "Do you think we should oil her."

"Yes please." The tin girl said as she tried to move her mouth. Barbara oiled the girl's mouth first, "Thank you so much." She said happily.

As Barbara began to oil the girl's metal joints she noticed this tin girl had so many features like M'gann. "How long have you been suck like that?" The Scarecrow asked curiously as Barbara finished oiling her up.

"I've been stuck like that for so long I honestly don't remember." She said with a sigh. She lifted up her axe and held on to it tightly.

"So how did it happen?" Barbara asked as she tilted her head.

"Well I came out here to chop some wood to make a house and it started to rain for some odd reason, I mean in this area of Oz it never rains. But anyway it started to rain and I rusted right where I was." The Tin Girl said.

"Besides that it must be cool to be made out of metal after all nothing can hurt you." Scarecrow said with a smile, "I mean if you're someone like me some just lights a match and you're history."

"I'm sure it seems all great but listen," She said sadly and then hit her chest. An echo noise came from the hit and Barbara shared a look with Scarecrow, "I have no heart."

"No heart?" Barbara said with a frown.

"No." Tin Girl said as she shook her head, "The tin smith forgot to give me one."

"That's horrible." Barbara said sadly and then she smirked.

"You see I've always wanted a heart. Caring for people seems like it would be amazing. I'd be such a hopeless romantic." Tin Girl said happily.

Barbara leaned over to Scarecrow, "We could ask her to go to Oz with us."

"I was just thinking that Babs." The Scarecrow said and then his gaze went to Tin Girl, "Tin Girl what if I told you we could get you a heart."

"A heart? For me? Really?!" She ask happily.

"Yeah we're going to see the Wizard of Oz to help us. You see my friend is missing and Scarecrow needs a brain." Barbara said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Tin Girl said happily as she put her axe down and pulled Scarecrow and Barbara into a giant hug. Once she released them she picked her axe back up, "For your generosity I'll help you find your friend. After all a person with an actual weapon might come in handy when trying to find your friend back." She said with a smile.

"That makes excellent sense." Scarecrow said.

"Come on guys lets go." Barbara said happily. As they began to walk a puff of smoke appeared and the Wicked Wizard of the West was standing there laughing. Scarecrow quickly stepped in front of Barbara.

"Well look what we have here." The wizard chuckled, "Looks like little Barbara got herself some friends but that won't help you find your little friend." He chuckled.

"If you hurt Barbara or her friend you'll be sorry." Scarecrow said in a serious tone.

"What he said." Tin Girl said as she lifted up her axe.

"You think you're threats mean anything to me." The wizard cackled, "Honestly shiny girl I could use you as a bee hive," He said and then his gaze went to Scarecrow, "all I'd need for you is a match." He chuckled and then snapped causing a flame to appear right at Scarecrow's feet.

"Scarecrow!" Barbara said as she pushed him out of the way so he didn't catch fire, "I'll get you, you monster." Barbara growled as she pointed at the wizard.

"Until then." The wizard cackled and then vanished and a puff of green smoke.

"Are you alright?" Tin Girl asked with a frown.

"Yeah I'm alright." The Scarecrow said as he shook his head, "Thanks for the save Babs."

"It was no problem…now lets hurry we have to get to the wizard soon." Barbara said in a serious tone as she helped Scarecrow up. She wrapped her arms around Tin Girl's and Scarecrow's and began to walk down the yellow brick road.

**Well there you have it! M'gann is the Tin Man! Um anyway hope you enjoyed and leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys I am so sorry I completely forgot about this story! School got so hectic with projects and then I went on vacation! Anyway here is a long over due update.**

**Oz, October 24****th**** 23:58**

"We've been walking for so long. I'm kinda tired." Barbara said as she yawned.

"We can take a break Babs." Scarecrow said as he crossed his arms.

"No it's alright I have to find my friend. Besides you guys have been standing still for such a long time. Now that you're finally up and moving I wouldn't want you guys to stop." Barbara said with a frown.

"Honestly Barbara it would be alright. I don't mind. Clearly you look very tired. It wouldn't be smart for you to be tired in case we need to fight." Tin Girl said with a smile as she put her hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Barbara said and then she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called out from the woods.

"What was that?!" Barbara asked in shock.

"I-I don't know." Tin Girl said as she began to shake.

Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Barbara all grabbed onto each other, "Oh what are you afraid of me?" The voice asked with a chuckle and Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come out here and show yourself!" Scarecrow yelled, "If anyone here is the chicken its you!"

"Who are you calling a chicken?" The voice boomed as a man like lion jumped out of the trees.

Tin Girl let out a scream as the lion raced towards them. "Run Barbara!" Scarecrow said as he pushed her towards the woods. The lion jumped towards Tin Girl and Scarecrow which made them jump and fall to the ground.

Barbara looked on from the tree and noticed the lion had features like Wally. "What are you doing in my forest?" The lion asked as he looked at Tin Girl and Scarecrow.

"We were just passing through honest." Tin Girl said.

"Don't answer him Tin Girl." Scarecrow said, "He's just a big kitten."

"Scarecrow knock it off." Tin Girl said in a serious tone.

"Why? I mean its not like he'd actually do something to me." Scarecrow said with a chuckle.

The lion grabbed Scarecrow by the neck and Barbara ran out from the woods. She punched the lion in the nose causing him to drop Scarecrow. "W-what did you do that for?" The lion said as he began to cry.

"You tried to hurt my friends that's why? Who do you think you are trying to hurt people?" Barbara said in a stern tone as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't going to do anything honest." The lion said with a frown, "I'm to scared to do anything."

"See I told you." Scarecrow said with a smirk as he looked at Tin Girl. She gave him a disapproving look and then put her hand on the lion's shoulder.

"That's alright…what should we call you?"

"You can call me Lion pretty lady." The Lion said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Barbara asked as she slapped the Lion in the back of the head. Tin Girl and the Lion began to talk as Scarecrow and Barbara took a step off to the side. "Do you think we should take him with us? I mean after all he could use some courage." Barbara whispered.

"I don't know Babs from the looks of it he should be asking for flirting skills instead." He said with a chuckle. Barbara gave him a look and he sighed, "Yeah I was thinking the same thing though."

"Alright Lion we have an opportunity for you. You see my friend was kidnapped so we are going to the Wizard of Oz to see if he can help us. You can come along to if you want…and I wouldn't mind if you helped me look for my friend." Barbara said with a smile and she began to rock back and forth on her heels.

"I guess I'll help…is there going to be fighting?" He asked as they began to walk down the road.

"Oh yeah." Barbara said with a nod.

"Oh great." Lion said as he shook his head.

"Seriously dude you're a lion you'll be able to fight." Scarecrow said as he put his hand on the Lion's shoulders.

"You think so Scarecrow?" Lion asked as he twisted his head.

"I know so. Honestly we are going to be able to help Babs over there get her friend back. We have me who has amazing gymnast skills because I have no bones, Babs who's an amazing fighter, Tin Girl who has an axe, and you." Scarecrow said and the Lion nodded.

"Alright guys I say we take a rest. Barbara looks over tired." M'gann said as she looked at Babs who nodded.

"We'll just walk out of the woods and then take a nap." Barbara said and they all nodded.

**Ok so now the characters are into play and we are going to get some badass scenes next chapter! I mean we get to see some actual fights now!**


End file.
